


Couldn't Resist the Temptation

by VaporwaveVaporeon (CoolestVaporeon)



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crack Treated Seriously, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Pheromones, Tentacle Sex, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolestVaporeon/pseuds/VaporwaveVaporeon
Summary: When you hear about this amazing plant at Mushnik's Flower Shop, your curiosity gets the better of you. You sneak in one night to see what all the rave is about...





	Couldn't Resist the Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen, I'm NOT proud of this fic, but it's one of those crack fics that I have been thinking about writing forever, so here it is. You can love it or hate it, but just make sure to read the tags first and be aware of what you are getting in to. If it doesn't sound like something you would like, then don't read it!  
Edit: I updated this literally the day after posting cause it was a hot mess and needed a bit more tuning, so hopefully it doesn't read like garbage anymore

Skid Row had been nothing but a nobody town, full of burnouts and washups just trying their best, until Mushnik’s flower shop suddenly became all the buzz. At first, you had only heard about it in passing, how some special new plant was attracting people from all over. Folks would line up for hours just for the chance to see it. Before long, the newspapers were plastered with its image, news networks flocked for the chance at an interview, and radio hosts almost exclusively spoke about how amazing it was. You passed the flower shop during your commute and would briefly get a glimpse through the window. The plant looked huge, nearly as tall as a person, with a large central bud and spindly tendrils. Admittedly, it fascinated you. Why would a plant cause so much hoopla? Every day that you saw more people lined up, the stronger your desire to see it became.

You tried quite a few times to get in, but it never panned out. During your first couple of tries, the shop closed before it got to your turn, and when you did eventually get to the front of the line, you weren’t able to afford the entrance fee. Every day when you passed by, you looked longingly at the shop. There wasn’t much excitement to be had when you lived on Skid Row, so this felt like a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to finally be a part of something special.

So, one night, you decided to take matters into your own hands. You stood in front of the shop well after midnight, the only light coming from a flickering streetlamp down the road. You could see the posters plastered all over the window, announcing “Audrey II! A plant never seen before!”.

Your heart beat fiercely against your chest as you walked up the steps. The door was locked (unsurprisingly), but the lock didn’t seem very sturdy. With a bit of poking and prying, it eventually came undone. You gently stepped through and into the shop, closing the door behind you.

Inside was not much brighter. There was just enough light to see the hulking outline of the plant in the corner of the room. The pictures did it no justice. It was massive, its top nearly touching the ceiling and its vines creeping from one wall to the other. You stepped forward delicately, staying alert in case someone was still in the shop.

It was so entrancing and mysterious, and you felt compelled to get closer. As you reached your hand out, you heard a sudden rustling beside you. You reeled away, bringing your hands to your chest and shuffling backwards. Unfortunately, just behind you was a rogue vine across the floor. In your frantic movement, your heel caught the vine and you went tumbling backwards. You yelped. Instead of hitting the floor, something wrapped around your torso and pulled you upright. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted a tendril slide across the floor back towards Audrey II. You were stunned, not entirely sure what to do or say, until you heard a voice speak out.

“That coulda been a nasty fall,” said a sing-song voice, “but it’s a good thing I caught you.”

Your eyes were now adjusting to the low light. You could see that the once motionless plant was now moving, it’s large central bud lifting up, with vines swaying back and forth around it. You rubbed your eyes and looked again just to make sure you weren’t hallucinating. Surely enough, Audrey II was moving.

The voice spoke again, “Hellooo? Aren’t you gonna thank me for saving your hide?”.

You realized now that the voice was coming from Audrey II. The giant central bud was actually a large mouth, like a flytrap plant. You were shocked but intrigued. You stepped forward again. Up close, Audrey II towered over you, making you feel very small.

“You’re not like any plant I’ve ever seen before… Does everyone know you can talk?”, your voice was quiet and shaky.

“No one except for you now. Since you’re here, won’t you be a doll and help a plant out? I’m awfully hungry.” Audrey II’s voice was low with a sweet ring to it. As you stood there, you began to feel hazy. Was there something in the air?

“I, uh, yeah, what do you need?”, you felt confused by the fact that the plant was hungry, considering you didn’t think that plants _could_ be hungry.

Before you could say anything else, Audrey II began to snake its vines up around your ankles and waist. You could feel more tendrils behind you, stroking your back and grabbing your arms.

“Don’t worry about it doll, all you need to do is relax.” Audrey II spoke firmly to you, its voice sounding almost sultry.

The vines weaved further up your legs now, their grip tightening. You began to struggle against their grip to little avail. You weren’t entirely sure what the outcome of this was going to be, but you had a feeling it might end poorly for you. Even so, you found it difficult to fight back against the plant. Your head felt especially fuzzy now and your limbs felt weak. You couldn’t do much as more vines wrapped around your torso. It felt like the more you struggled, the tighter the grip became.

“Now now, you agreed to help me, so why are you pulling away so much? I’m not gonna hurt you”, the plant said, “…much”.

Its words made you struggle harder. You tugged against the vines on your legs, and right as it felt like you might slip away, the grip tightened, and the vines pulled you up into the air. You shrieked as you were dangled upside down. Your dress fell over your face and your panties were left exposed.

A tendril ran up your thigh and across your crotch. It slid back and forth, rubbing you through your underwear. Of all the things you expected to happen, this was not one of them. You squirmed against its touch, feeling embarrassed and exposed, but also quite aroused. The gentle stroking was pleasurable. The feeling was amplified by your lightheadedness from before.

Once you quit struggling, Audrey II coiled more vines around your torso and flipped you right side up in the air. The vines around your waist kept your dress hiked up to your stomach, while the other vines spread your legs wide open. Your wrists were held behind your back, but not painfully so. You squirmed more against the restraints, but you were now held fast.

Small tendrils ran up and down your body, and eventually one returned to stroking you through your underwear. It coiled and curled, causing you to moan out loud. You were a bit ashamed by how pleasurable you found it to be. The tendril grabbed your panties and yanked them off in one swift movement. Your pussy was wet from arousal, and you felt a runnel of liquid drip down your thighs. You whimpered at the sudden exposure, prompting Audrey II to speak.

“Hush, you wouldn’t want someone to hear you, would you now?” its voice was teasing.

You bit your lower lip to silence your noises. The tendrils returned between your legs, stroking your clit and gently probing your entrance. One eventually pushed into you, sliding deep inside your pussy. You could feel it squirm and stroke the walls of your vag, hitting a sweet spot every now and again, making your toes curl in pleasure.

When the tentacle withdrew, you were blushing all over. The vines lowered you down towards Audrey II’s mouth. The plant’s large tongue slid out past its sharp teeth and between your legs. Its tongue covered you with thick, slimy liquid. Despite its size, Audrey II’s tongue slid over your pussy incredibly. It was slightly rough in texture, but still soft. The feeling was wild and amazing. You huffed out little moans here and there, barely able to keep your composure. A tendril slid back into you, moving in and out as Audrey II licked your pussy more ravenously.

After only a minute or so, you were completely lost in pleasure. It was so great that you didn’t even notice when Audrey II moved its mouth around your lower right leg. A few more moments passed, and you could feel your climax approaching. Right before you came, Audrey II bit down into your leg with its large teeth, creating deep gouges in your calf. Your orgasm washed over you, making you cry out from the pain and pleasure. Audrey II sucked the blood coming from your open wounds as you orgasmed, tendrils still teasing every inch of your body.

Once you were finished, Audrey II gave a final lick to your wounds and gently set you onto the floor. You could barely keep yourself sitting upright. You weren’t even exactly sure what was going on anymore. You could see the wounds on your leg. They looked bad, but they weren’t actively bleeding and didn’t feel painful. You looked back towards the plant, dazed, confused, and yet, satisfied.

“What…did you do to me? My leg…” you mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll be fine, a plant’s gotta eat after all ehehehehe”, Audrey II laughed.

You stayed silent. You wanted to feel horrible, disgusted, ashamed, hurt, but you felt none of those things. In fact, you felt…good? Like you wanted more, so, so much more.

Another vine wrapped around you and lifted you to your feet. You were wobbly, your right leg having very little strength left. The vine patted you off and readjusted your dress. With that, Audrey II spoke.

“You can come back whenever you like doll, if you ever have the urge to help me out again eheheheh” And with that, the vine pushed you towards the door. You turned back one last time to look at Audrey II and saw it sporting a large, toothy grin.

As you stepped back out of the shop, something in you knew that this would not be the last time you would be paying Audrey II a visit..

**Author's Note:**

> Am I a plant fucker? No, but I think this fic has put me on the plant-fucker watchlist


End file.
